


Back to Reality

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade gets back into his own world, and boy does he have his work cut out for him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Slade was replaced (think Toon!Slade for his double)  
> 2\. Infinite Crisis happened a little more... dangerously  
> 3\. This was written for the hell of it, but I liked it too much not to share

Slade found himself surrounded by Titans, and not all of them outright hostile or afraid. That was an improvement at least... and then he saw his son among them. Not home, then, not...

"Calm down, Dad," Joey said, looking at Raven. "She brought me back... fixed everything."

"Girl..."

Raven heard/felt the demand for clarification in that one word. She smiled, wanly, before offering the man her hands to help him stand up. "You've been missing for about a year, apparently. I was not actually looking for you, but upon finding your signature, I realized you needed to come home."

"We can try for Nightwing again after you rest," Logan said firmly. "Big Guy, I am glad as hell you weren't you this whole time. Maybe now, we stand a chance of taking back our world."

"Oh?" Slade had accepted the help up, felt the familiar power coursing in the far-younger empath, her silent reassurances in that touch. He ached to hug his son, wanted to know why they were looking through dimensions for Grayson, but Logan's words implied all hell had broke loose.

"Yeah."

`~`~`~`~`

The long and short of it had been that some idiot from outside the dimension had started taking potshots at time, the League, and eventually brought it all down around their ears. While the idiot in question hadn't managed to remake the universe (multiverse?) in his image, the rogues had come up on top enough that most of the heroes were in hiding.

Grayson had damn near died before he got blasted out of reality, and only Raven's reassurances had the Titans convinced he lived... somewhere. She'd been pulling heroes to the little island Slade had come to on (smelled familiar, and he thought he heard giant fauna in the distance...), while working on a way to reclaim Joey from her people. That had worked, and then she had started reaching out to try and find Nightwing, only she'd found Slade first.

Now, faced with a world that would never give him a profit, a daughter that was missing, and no way to ask the questions of who else he'd lost, Slade had to make a plan.

"I'll kill the son of a bitch posing as me... and go from there."

Not a single Titan protested the plan in the least, and Raven agreed to keep working on getting the Kid back.

`~`~`~`~`

Part one of the plan had gone damn well. In fact, Slade had to admit it had gone beautifully, with the crunch and break of every single bone the filth had to offer for Slade to vent his fury on. A memory spell Raven had laboriously figured out, while complaining she was not that kind of witch, had given Slade access to a number of things.

That his daughter's whereabouts were not included in the memories was a momentary disappointment, but the memories implied Grayson would know. So, once he'd finished the second part of his plan, he would get back to that little island (strange to be there with no Japanese soldiers, no Marines... no *her*) and see if Raven had been successful yet.

Now, as he stood inside the swank hotel that had become the main headquarters for the Injustice Society, he planned out how he would handle the rest. Enough head honchos needed to part from their heads to make the world a profitable place... and he was holding a grudge against people who should have known better.

Fate was smiling, at least; there was to be some big, high-falutin' shindig here in the next couple of days, providing him with one hell of a shooting gallery.

The he caught the fine print on this personal contract when a couple of cages were wheeled into the main conference hall. His nose was already twitching with a faintly familiar set of scents, before the the covers were removed, and he saw his little bird and her pet archer in the cages.

//Fuck.//

Never mind about Fate smiling; it still hated him as much as it ever did.

`~`~`~`~`

One dead body and two million (a bargain even if it had just been her) bucks later, and Slade was delivering his merchandise to the suite he was using. The bugs were as obvious to him as if they were labeled, yet somehow, he had to set things in motion. 

Luthor had been at the auction, and there was a big meeting planned. Slade hadn't really cared about getting away from his handiwork until he'd seen a couple of scientist types who would just love to play with his blood. And now...

… his lady was staring at him coolly, her voice locked behind a sonic backlash collar. That had to go, and somehow he had to get her on his side of things. Harper's eye and arm could make all the difference in the world, let alone the devastation he knew his little bird could cause.

Well, appearances had to be kept. The lecherous filth he was masquerading as would gloat... and inspect his new property. With a dismissive eye over Harper, he very prudently locked the archer to the solid radiator, leaving him just out of sight of the bed.

"Now, let's see just what we've got here..." His voice worked to set both heroes on edge; the undead filth had apparently been fond of running his mouth. Good. "Little Canary, with her voice all muted up." He turned the still bound woman against his chest, his broad back more than able to hide her as his hands moved in front of her with her facing away. "Lucky for us you can't bring the walls down around us all," he said as his mouth played over her neck... and the lock of that collar. His fingers were spelling as he spoke, a simple message for her. {Five minutes, after I go, raise hell.}

The jerk of her body was enough to push him, as if she were struggling, and he chuckled darkly. "Oh, come now, sister. Surely a little play, rocking your body like a boat on the waves is better than what some of those bidding would have done?"

Her breathing hitched... was she reading him right? He had to gamble that she was as he bit the lock and bore down with enough strength to fritz the circuitry. 

"Can put you right to sleep in front of the TV, nice and gentle, if you're nice to me," he said, tipping his hand to point up, the only clue he could give her that the place was bugged. She'd deal with it, once she was free to act. Her voice in the ultrasonics... whew. 

The answer she gave was to press back into him for a half second, before slamming her head back... a strike he dodged easily as choreographed as it was. It was a good pretense to actually sweep her down on the bed, shoving her bound hands up over her head.

If he happened to put a key in them while he did so, no one but her was the wiser. "Ahh, sister, I'd love to stay and play out King Kong and Fay Wray, but I've got a bit of business. Don't worry, though; I'll see you when I see you." He came up off the bed, smirked at Harper as he got ready to leave the room... and went to make his date with destiny.

`~`~`~`~`

Roy was beyond angry; he was seeing white-red rage all around him. They'd gotten caught trying to get into this place... and then that filthy piece of sh...

His ranting as the door closed was lost even in his own mind as Dinah, still fully clothed...well, as fully as the 'auctioneers' had allowed... and completely unfettered came around the corner and to him.

"The hell," he whispered.

"No bugs. Have yet to meet one that can survive my highest pitches oscillating," she said in a normal voice. "We need to hurry. He's probably got weapons in his cases, since he didn't take more than what he already had on him," she added as she unlocked his cuffs and fetters.

"Di?"

She just shook her head, walking over to the suitcases, making a delighted noise when she proved to be right. "We're down to three minutes, boy-o. He gave me a countdown of five..."

"You're taking the psychopath's word and what?"

"Not psycho, Boy-o... that man is the same Slade Wilson I've known since I let Blockbuster kidnap me in O's place. He knew me, he gave me phrases that proved he knew me... unlike the son of a bitch that ignored me using his first name in front of two former Titans and four Leaguers!"

"Double, like the two Lex Luthors," Roy growled, getting feeling back in his hands as he surveyed the cases. Once he could feel his hands, he started shoving weapons and ammo into the sling harness that was too big... but would work.

He just tried to ignore that Dinah was loading up too, and did not ask what the flat disk-type devices would do. "Game plan?"

"In two minutes, we walk out of this room, and make the place light up like the fourth of July... he'll handle the rest."

"Sounds like a plan." Roy didn't want to know why Di was so sure, but it was a better plan than just waiting to be slaughtered when things hit the fan.

`~`~`~`~`

Slade would be thankful later that he'd brought the sonic-keyed bombs. Granted, he had meant to set them himself, and use the remote detonator on them, but his little bird had quite the eye and ear for just where to place them.

He wasn't certain how many bodies were directly his own work, and how many were from her bringing the house down, literally. Getting out of the debris had been far too easy, with the chaos of every faction within the Injustice Society pointing fingers and blaming each other.

Luthor, however, was one body that not only had Slade personally created, but he had then dismembered and added a piece of debris on the cranium with some force. Once that had been dealt with, he'd gotten out of the hall, out of the hotel... and was already checking for the trail to his little bird.

He didn't even pay Harper a single blip of attention as he did catch up to them... seeing them circling as if waiting for him to get there had made his heart damn near leap. Instead, he pushed past the redhead and swept her up, crushing her against his chest and kissing the breath out of her. That she was kissing him back only added to the sense of euphoria, and it took him a long moment to be able to put her back down.

"C'mon, sister... I'll even let you pilot the boat for old times' sake," he said, grinning at her a little.

"Oh like you can even steer it," she teased right back, hand in his and reaching for the very confused Harper.

"Oh I can, but the view is so much better when I can just sit back and enjoy." He did look at Harper then, smirking. "Thanks for bringing as much of my gear as you did. Hate to have to write all of it and the two mill off."

Harper just glared.

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
